User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 11
Calling For Help (Part 1) With almost everyone on campus out to get me and the killer still on the loose, it was high-time to get the police involved. But there was only one problem: I wasn't so sure if the landline would still be operational or not. And above that, all exits onto campus has been blocked. If I was going to get the police onto campus, I was going to have to clear the way for that. And to do that, I'm going to have to tear down the main gates. It won't be easy. No task is ever easy. I checked my weapon to see if there was a full clip in it and then checked out the outside of the media center to see if anyone has followed me from the Gym. Once I was sure that the coast was clear, I stepped out the building and into the cold weather. Snow was really coming down hard now. Not as hard compared to a blizzard, but hard enough to allow minimal visibility. Good, I thought. It'll help me in the long run. I started making my way to the main gate, taking cover behind everything that I could find. When I got to the fountain in the middle of the school, I noticed a couple of people making their way towards me. I quickly jumped over the low wall and hid there until they passed by. Of course, they took their time passing by the wall. When I get my hands on that C-Money punk, I'm going to cut him open and then stump his head in. '' ''Woah, don't you think that's extreme? '' ''Well, he deserves it after what he did to that one girl in the shower. Casey didn't deserve what she got. And let's not forget that Sidney Reid girl, how it all ended for her. '' ''Okay, he does deserve it, but we're better than that. We'll just stab him to death and then just leave his body be. '' ''You do what you want. I'm going to do what I want. You need help, man. Once they were gone, I got back onto my feet and continued my way to the gate. Once I got to the gate, I took a good look at what I was going to deal with. There was a chain and padlock on it. I didn't have the crowbar on me that I used back at the Steve Scott dormatory, so I was going to have to get creative. I looked around the parking lot for Mickey's truck. Mickey drives a customly-made Bobcat with floodlights and a winchline. That truck once pulled a Semi-truck out of a ditch. Sounds impossible, but I was there. If that winchline can pull a Semi out of a ditch, then I'm very sure that it can pull a gate off of it's hinges. I started looking for his Bobcat. Along the way, I went to check up on my car. It was still in good condition. No one has touched it, thank God. After a while of looking, I found his Bobcat. I went up to the truck and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Without even thinking, I smashed the window and unlocked the truck. But just as I got into the truck, I noticed the same kind of briefcase that I found earlier that held the jammers. I opened the briefcase up and instead of finding a jammer, I found a set of hunting knifes (each one bloody), a ghost mask similar to the one that the killer wore, and a map of campus with some locations marked with red X's on it. If I had any doubts about Mickey being the killer, they were completely gone now. There was no other explanation as to why he would have all this stuff in here. And as for this map, what was it for? I took a good look at the map for a minute and noticed that both the media center and the gym were marked on the map, the same areas where I found those two jammers. I folded up the map and put it in my back pocket. Then I started up the truck and drove it to the gate. Once the truck was close enough to the gate, I jumped out and went to the winch. I took the line out and started pulling it towards the gate. Once I attached the winch to the gate, I went back to the truck and turned the winch on. The winch slowly started pulled on the gate. At first, nothing seemed to happen. But after a while, the gate came falling down right near my feet. I got back into the truck and then moved the gate out of the way to where the road was clear for when the police come. I shut off the truck and then started making my way to the Main Building. Now with the gate down, I got to see if the landline is still operational. I then started making my way to the Main Building, slowly trekking through the snow while making sure that I wasn't being followed. Once I got to the Main Building, I quickly made my way to the office. Along the way, I came across Sidney's corpse once again and stared down at her glassly eyes. "You'll be avenged soon, Sidney. I swear", I said to her corpse. I then went up the stairs and straight into the office. Once I was in the office, I went straight towards the phone and started pressing the dials. With every inch of my being hoping that the landline would work, I was quickly disappointed when it started making that awful noise hinting that it wasn't working. "DAMN IT", I yelled as I ripped the phone off the desk and threw it at the wall. This is bullshit, I thought to myself. This guy, or should I say Mickey, is trying to kill us all and there was nothing that I could do about it. I sat down in a chair and thought about how screwed that we all were, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I was getting uncomfortable sitting in the chair with that map in my backpocket, so I yanked it out my pocket and stared at it. While staring at it, an idea came up in my mind. "Of course, I just have to destroy all the jammers that are on campus and cellphones will be operational again", I said outloud. I unfolded the map and looked up how many jammers are on campus. According to the map, there are five jammers on campus. I already destroyed two of them, so that means that there are three left. I'm going to have to destroy the last three on campus, but I was going to need help. I wonder where Kendra and Hailey are right now. I just hope that they are alright. Category:Blog posts